Adding Something Missing
by Nepzd
Summary: The unheard of Nep characters get some love in this one. Every chapter is a oneshot, with new characters every chapter. Currently accepting OCs, so if you have one in mind, PM me so we can talk about it :3. Its a ONESHOT focused mainly in fluff and romance, so please, keep it that way.
1. Iffy's Stalker (IF Chapter)

**A/N**

 **This is something I've wanted to try for a really long time, so here's the general gist of these things. And you better read this coz I'm gonna apply this concept to the following chapters. So it goes like this, I post a oneshot of unheard Nep characters, or in other words ignored characters that nobody minded to make a story of, and you guys PM me if you liked the story. The one that gets a lot of likes gets to be a full-fledged story. I'll still make full stories for the others, but that depends on the number of likes it gets. I wanted to make a poll, but I'm too lazy (and I want to chat with ya guys ;) )**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from IF and Compile Heart. Just my OCs.**

 **So without further ado, LETS GET IT OOOOON**

It was a hot summer day in the Guild and IF was looking for some work. Usually in days like these she would be flooded with requests and missions because of her high success rate, and since she is basically a one-woman-army for wipeout missions and monster clearing ones. But this day is different, much different than the ones she would spend with Neptune. Not a single request, not even a delivery one was in her desk. Not that she minded, but in the back of her head she knew something was wrong. Maybe rumors were starting to move around? Blackmail? But who would hate her? She didn't remember making enemies inside the guild or even outside that would resort to blackmail, but it worried her. She began to ask around, finding any clue as to why there was no work for her. She was polite, and courteous to everyone she meets, treating every guild member like her second family (she already has a bunch of people to worry about *ahem* Nep *ahem* Compa *ahem*).

She asked everyone, rookies all the way to senior members, and all she heard was that a newcomer took most of the jobs and apparently finished it all successfully. She was amazed and partly insulted. She was supposed to be the one that people looked up to, because of her feats and her skill, but a newbie just steals her hard earned thunder. Who wouldn't be just a little pissed off? She has her dignity, but it's part of human nature to stay at the top. So what she did is take the same job as that newbie was taking right now and see for herself just how good he/she is. The job was a simple monster annihilation one, Steel Dogoos were swarming a factory near the Planeptune-Leanbox border, and her mission was to wipe them out so the workers can go back to, well, work. She dashed off the Guild's door, towards the direction of the said factory.

Now we take a look at the said newbie prodigy currently shooting his way through a massive horde of Steel Dogoos. Gray hair, which surprisingly looks like what an old man would have, but clean cut and a tad bit spiky to make him look like a generic Honor student from a local university. A pitch black trench coat with red pinstripes at the edges, and a simple black undershirt and pants. Think generic lvl 29 MMO coat armor. But the most noticeable thing about him is his gun. It was like the knuckles, the knife and the Desert Eagle (refer to Counter Strike for the gun itself) had a threesome and had a baby. The grip was the knuckles, the pistol part was above and the knife was below. It looked weird to the regular untrained individual, but this baby saved his life more than a few times.

As he was shooting, punching and hacking his way through the seemingly endless hordes of Dogoos, little did he know that a Dogoo was creeping up from behind, poised for the strike. He noticed the presence plus one more, but he didn't have enough time to react as the Dogoo jumped up for the blow. As he closed his eyes waiting for the blow, a few moments later he didn't receive any sort of pain. He opened his eyes and all he could see was a blue blur hacking and slashing its way through the waves of Dogoos. He was stunned in place, the way the blur slashed its way through the Dogoos was beautiful. He immediately snapped back into reality and started shooting his way towards the blur.

Both people didn't speak a single word throughout the entire massacre, either they were too busy hacking and slashing or the Dogoos were too loud. Finishing off the last Dogoo with his pistol, he looked left and right hoping to find that person who helped him. He shouted something, hopefully catching the attention of whoever helped him. "Hey you still there? Thanks for the backup! I couldn't have survived that last one without your help."

"So you were the newbie that took care of my jobs."

He looked left and right, and finally up, seeing a blue coated girl sitting on the roof support beams swinging her legs like a child.

"O-oh. I'm sorry for the trouble. I needed the food money, so I had no other choice..."

IF jumped down a few feet in front of the boy, but the boy didn't flinch one bit. She sighed, put her hand to her hip and replied. "You know, it's not good to take every job that the Guild has to offer."

The boy kept quiet, and hanged his head down looking very pitiful and sorry. IF sighed again, and spoke to him "Well, what's done is done. I'm IF by the way. The windwalker of Gamindustri."

The boy lifted his head up and replied "I'm Gate, nice to meet you Miss IF."

"No need for the Miss, just call me IF. So, what do you think you're doing taking every job that I was supposed to work on? Not that I don't like it, but a Guild member needs work y'know?"

Gate covered up his face with his coat collar, but since it was dark little did IF know that the he was blushing so hard he looked like Lyrica (check out my other fic, 5pb.'s Secret Buddy ;) ) when she was embarrassed.

IF however, was already screaming from inside. Heart beating faster than an internet porn addict can move his right hand up and down. She didn't understand what she felt, but keeping a straight face in front of situations was one of her secret skills.

"Well? What's the problem? You can tell me you know."

Gate breathed deep, and faced IF in a straight way.

"Eh? What's the problem?" IF was confused and it showed in more ways than one. She was slowly blushing, not even her skills was enough to keep her emotions in check.

"Miss IF, no IF, I've been watching you for a long time now. I've seen you with the other CPUs and Candidates fight against the Deity of Sin. And since that day I have grown a big liking towards you. So you get where this is going right?"

IF's cheeks was burning brighter, and her heart was beating at a frequency faster than visible light can complete one period metaphorically, else she'd be dead but this is a romance oneshot so deal with it. She was dead confused and flustered. But she knew where this was going.

"IF, I know you've been watching me too. I may not show it but I know when somebody is watching me from a distance."

IF took a step back, _HE NOTICED? HOW?_

"You've been watching me ever since I took my first job at the guild 2 weeks ago. Though I didn't come back for more work a few jobs after that, but I know you've watched me the entire time I was working. But you're so good at it that people would shrug it off as just looking at some trees in the distance in the opposite direction..."

IF's brain crashed. He was good. Too good. Maybe even too good for her. It was true. IF had a crush on this boy for a long time now, but she kept it well under wraps. Not even Compa knew about it.

"That made me happy. To know that one of the most skilled people working in the Guild had taken a liking to me, well that made me work ever harder. I didn't come back for work for the past week because I wanted to train. I wanted to be strong enough to protect you if things went bad. And the quests I just took? It was to save money."

IF gulped and asked "What was the money for?"

Gate smiled softly at her and said "It was to ask you out for a date. So, now that you know my intentions, would you go out with me IF?"

IF was blushing red hot, but she had crystal clear thoughts this time. It was perfect, if he ever went out with her, he would need to be strong enough to protect her in case she messes up. And he did just that. And hearing that request, IF only had one reply.

"Y-yes…"

 **Aaaaand we're done. Hope you liked the idea and the story itself, now if you excuse me, I need to rank up my CS:GO account (GetNepzdM8 if anyone's looking for a game. PM me anytime and lets play in the weekend.)**

 **-Nepzd**


	2. Help from unexpected ways (Compa CH)

**A/N**

 **So, people actually dig my idea here. AWESOME. Thank you so, so, so very much for taking the time to finding my story and reading it. It takes a lot of guts to post my embarrassing stories online, or at least in my case since I'm shy in these kinda things, but again, I can't thank you enough.**

 **And I'm gonna keep thanking you till you get sick of it. I'm just bloody grateful. So, regarding updates, my main Nepfic 5pb.'s Secret Buddy is currently in a downward trend in terms of views. Is it normal? Maybe. But that just means that I still have a lot to improve on my writing skills. Absolutely zero writing training, not much of a novel reader, but I want to share my ideas and not just keep it in a notebook hidden somewhere under my bed. So, yeah. XD**

 **In this one, let's give some Compa some lovin one-shot action. You'll probably get to see a side of Compa that nobody else has. Coz I practically made it up, but it actually seems reasonable, considering how much she cares for other people and how she likes them in general.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to? I don't own anything. There.**

 _I've been visiting her clinic for a few weeks now. Ever since she helped me get through that depression stage of mine, I seem to well, like her more. I always thought of her as a clutzy, ditzy kawaii kinda nurse but in reality, she is a really nice person and an extremely caring one. I couldn't bring myself to like her that much considering my position in life. Do I even have what it takes to take care of her when the time comes? What if she needed my help and I couldn't save her? But I've decided that I'll definitely tell her what I feel about her today, no matter what the cost. If my feelings are real then they should be. Definitely. Hopefully._

Yvan pondered outside of Compa's clinic, waiting for a chance to slip in. Yes, Compa is now a real nurse. More of a substitute, but the patients really like her for some reason (other than her "assets"). But Yvan was not one of them. No, he liked Compa for a completely different and honest reason.

Flashback a weeks ago, Compa was business as usual in her clinic when suddenly a guy with a very downcast expression entered the clinic. Pitch black hair, messy to the point that he needs a haircut, a gray jacket and black pants. Yep, he was a total shut-in. But Compa saw something different about him. She wanted to help him badly. He filled out the form that basically asked everything that was wrong with you, and when Compa read the paper, she was more than determined to help. Not the usual shots, but the actual help. And so, help came. After 4 weeks of intense motivation and TLC given to Yvan, he was getting better. A few weeks after that, he was beginning to smile a lot more. A week later, he began to laugh. And that laugh meant hope to Compa. After his treatment, Yvan seemed to become more drawn to Compa in a completely honest way. He would visit her clinic every time her shift starts, and chat when there's no patients to tend to. It was fun. The feelings however, grew and here we are at the confession stage of his life.

"Oh Yvan you're here! Come on in, I have pudding in the fridge. Don't tell Nep-Nep though." (Nep: I SENSE PUDDING) Shut it the readers don't like you butting in too much (Nep: Aaaw but they love lil ol me!) *snap* (Nep: Okay I shut up now. Thanks for the pudding!) "A-anyway, thanks again Compa." He replied meekly.

The two went inside the small clinic that resembled more of a pediatric one, but for the general audience. It had a surprisingly calming effect, which helped a ton of people, including our main protagonist here. (Nep: NOOO! I'm the main protag!) Nep, I love you, but shut it. I'll give you some screen time next time. I'll deal with you personally. (Nep: *gulp*) Back to our previously interrupted story, the two were chatting like normal friends would do. Games, medicine, Nep, anything that they could think of actually. But in the back of Yvan's mind, he needed to tell her. It's all in the matter of timing. And the timing couldn't be any more perfect than when the topic went off course and went into love. By the way, did I forget to mention that Yvan is the only person Compa didn't make a nickname of?

"Hey Yvan, do you... like someone?"

If he was drinking any liquid by chance, he would have spit it out comically. But instead he coughed up. "E-eh? What are you talking about Compa?"

"N-Nothing at all! I-I'm just curious you know…."

Both are blushing, but one of them was blushing harder. Guess who.

"W-well, actually I have someone." Yvan replied.

Compa's heart almost dropped when she heard his reply. She couldn't comprehend. Her mind wasn't ready.

"She's a kind person. Very kind. Helped me in my darkest days. She brought a smile up to my face when I couldn't have. She was there for me when no one else was. I basically owe my life to her."

She wasn't even listening anymore. She was shocked. Yvan likes someone else?

"Do you know who she is?"

Compa's ear recognized that statement. Her face became full of worry, her blush almost gone and got replaced with a sickening pale white out of shock and disbelief. She took a deep breath and replied "W-who?"

Yvan took a deep breath as well and replied "W-well, it's actually…. Uhm…"

Tension in the air began to rise as the magic word was about to be said. Then suddenly the clinic door opened with a loud creak as the next patient was waiting outside. The two got a surprising jolt of surprise (surprise surprise mofo). Yvan was shaking like a phone, Compa well, let's just say she was a string on a guitar. Both regaining their composure, Yvan hurriedly said goodbye and left, leaving a still jolted Compa behind.

 _A few hours later at night…._

Yvan was waiting on a bench just outside the building waiting for Compa who just finished her shift. Desperately trying not to sleep, he saw her come out the building. Immediately jolting up, he ran towards her.

"Heey Compa! Wait up!"

Compa was still walking straight ahead, not caring about anything else in the world but her destination which is home. He immediately knew something was wrong, and ran faster. Compa would in turn walk faster, and the cycle goes on until both were practically chasing each other. But Compa has very little stamina and stopped in the middle of an empty sidewalk. As Yvan drew near, he began to hear mixed sounds of panting and crying.

"Why…. Why didn't you tell me from the start...?"

He froze in place a few meters away from her. He was shocked, but he had a firm stand. He needed to clear it all now.

"It's because I never had the courage."

"C-Courage to what?" Compa was still wheezing but she was attentive. She faced him, and as soon as she saw him, her heart melted at his soft smile.

"To tell you that I love you. From the bottom of my heart."

(girlish squeals behind camera, mostly from the author. again. he's a guy btw. not gay btw btw.)

Compa was stunned. Mixed emotions couldn't describe how she felt right now. But one thing is certain. They love each other. But he doesn't know her feelings yet. So she did was something that nobody would expect. She wiped her tears, ran up to Yvan and fucking kissed him in the middle of the street, hugging him tight, (nobody saw that except the recording crew ladies and gentlemen) under the pale blue moon. It was a good lock for about a minute or so, but goddamn that was deep. So deep that the deep web would be put to shame. No describing it tho. Gotta keep it T level. Back at our lovey dovey now couple, they broke the kiss and Compa started "I love you too Yvan."

Too bad the words fell into deaf ears, Yvan's brain crashed. Compa pouted a bit and kissed him again to manually reboot, and it did the job. He couldn't believe it. It was all true. His feelings were true. And now he has the kindest person in the world to care for him.

"So does this mean, I can visit you every week?" Yvan asked.

"Dummy you visit me every day." Compa replied.

And the two walked on home, with a subtle difference than usual. They were holding hands, and they wouldn't let go, not even for a second.

 **I love writing these kinda stories. Makes me feel all giddy inside. Anyway, reaaaly hope you liked this one, not my best one, but definitely a keeper for me. Drop a review, visit my profile and yeah. You know the drill. Thank you and see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Nepzd.**


	3. Chiling in the cafe (RED chapter)

**A/N**

 **Sooo what up guys Nepzd here bringin you the third chapter of Adding Something Missing! I've been thinking long and hard on who to write on this chapter, looking for the famous characters up on the FF database which mostly gave me basically everything I needed. So if you saw one of the characters up on the FF database having their own story, I won't write about it. But if you want me to suggest a character for me to write or you to read (not the one I wrote), then tell me all about it. I also would gladly take suggestions on who to write about next, and I'll try to write every week to keep you guys happy. XD**

 **In this chapter, we give some love to our waifu hunter, RED (I'll be using the 'Red' name style here though, much easier and faster to write.)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope Nope Nope. Nuh uh. Nothin up my pocket to buy the company or its characters.**

Geez. This woman is a handful. Red the waifu hunter. Infamous for grabbing every beautiful girl she sees. But for some reason, she attached herself to me. And the worst part? I have to help her look for women. Never in my wildest dreams have I have dreamt of the day that I would look for women. Or that this girl would drag me along. I have a life to live you know? Watching anime, reading manga, buying doujinshi, playing games, the standard shut-in life. But at least I work online so I have money but that ended when I accepted a job that made me personally send a package to this girl from some client named "Nepzd". Damn that guy. (It's part of the story mate, just deal with it.) *sigh* The first time I go out my room after a month and I get dragged along like an empty plastic bag. But it's not all that bad. 3 months has passed without my precious anime and games… makes me wanna cry.

"Hey why're you so slow Syn? Times a wasting! Waifu candidates don't get found themselves!"

*sigh* I hasten my pace to catch up to this bundle of madness and joy. This loli is crazy. But goddamn she's cute. But not enough to make me wanna tie her up and bring her to my room. Not that I would ever do it anyway. Maybe… naaaaaaah. Nuh uh. Nope. Maybe...

 _Back to 3_ _rd_ _person POV_

Syn and Red have been on a quest of redemption and discovery for the past few months. Day and night they would travel between the landmasses in search of the next waifu, but luck has not been on their side today, for not one waifu candidate was found. Probably cause the other girls from the previous landmasses already warned the towns that she's coming. Harsh, but effective. The two were passing by a quiet town quite near the Leanbox center and it's deathly quiet. (no shit, it's in the middle of the night) Syn spots an open café up in the distance. Tired himself, he shouted to Red who was still high in spirits even in this silence. "Yo Red, see that café up there? Let's take a break there. I'm hungry by the way."

"Hmmmm…. Well, sure then Syn! You lead the way."

And so our little party of two marched forth towards their new destination, a coffee café. Not much, but definitely a place to rest. Money wasn't a problem around Red, she's rich AF from the first game. So it was basically her treating to everything and more. The two enter the small café, the bartender/coffee maestro greeted the two. "I take it you two are travelers no? I'll serve up some coffee and some snacks. On the house."

Syn was shocked at the statement, Red, well she was being Red. Syn replied "Why would you do that sir? We were just passing by."

The old man smiled and replied "Well, a fellow named Theo dropped by yesterday and told me you were his friend, and that this is part of the plot or so he says. I don't know what he meant by that. I just mix alcohol and coffee. And sell guitar and guitar parts."

"Well, thank you for the offer kind sir. Red, c'mon take a seat."

Red was surprisingly quiet for a bubbly girl like her, Syn noticed that and took the seat in front of hers. The old man served the coffee and a few biscuits to the two and said "Well then, I'll leave you two to talk it out here, or so Theo says. I'll be out back if you need me."

"Thank you again sir." And with that, the old man left the two alone.

"So Red, what's troubling you?" Syn said bluntly.

"M-Me? Lil ol me, troubled? Nooooo…" Red tried to fake her usual cheery attitude but if you're like Syn who spent a lot of time with her along with a few individuals, you know this ain't right.

"Worried that your waifu hunt might be a lost cause?" Syn said again bluntly. But deep inside, he was genuinely worried.

And as lightning strikes, thunder follows. Red's hand was visibly shaking; the cup of coffee was spilling all over. Syn was quick to react, took the cup from her hand just before the hot water was about to do more damage. Red's face was still frozen and Syn was awestruck. What could he do? The only thing he could. He gently bonked her head with his hand and it seemed to do the job. Red was back to her senses, but in her mind, the statement kept repeating like a broken record.

"Look, Red, I know what you feel." Syn was trying to comfort her, but instead a rather fearsome Red replied.

"How could you possibly know? I've been on this quest for as long as I can remember. SO HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW HOW I FEEL?"

Red raised her voice ladies and gentlemen. A very frustrated Red raised her voice for the first time in Fanfiction history. Syn was taken quite a bit aback, but he was firm in his stand

"I know how it feels to look for a lost cause. Don't go crying on me now."

She couldn't take it anymore. She was tired, was beginning to lose hope. She still believes in the hope, but faith wavers. And her faith was at its breaking point. Her eyes were teary, her hands shaking as she clutched the two.

"I may not have known you for a long time, but I know this much. A crying Red is never a pretty scene, so you can at least cry in this café. It's quiet, nobody would know."

Syn sighed and moved beside her. That triggered her though. She grabbed his arm and started crying as hard as she could, trying to release all the frustration she pent up from the years of waifu hunting. Syn gently stroked her long red hair and patted her head a few times, trying to soothe the pain.

"If you're worried if I'm gonna leave you, no I won't even though it's a godsend to do so. I can't possibly leave a girl like you alone. So I'll stay with you. So you won't ever feel alone or left behind again." Red cried harder this time, with her hands gripping the side of his shirt tightly.

A few minutes of intense crying and sobbing later, we now return to our cheery Red, with bloodshot eyes thanks to the crying. Syn was thankful enough she got back on her feet, even more so that she returned to her normal attitude.

"Syn, what did you mean that you were looking for a lost cause?"

Now it was his turn to stutter and panic. He didn't show it, but Red saw the guise under his skin. She was genuinely curious about who that person was.

After a moment of thinking, he decided it's time to tell her the truth.

" I was actually looking for a girl. Long red hair, loli-esque appearance, and that she was traveling alone. I owe her my life, she saved me back in the crisis, so it's only right and just for me to look for her and thank her properly."

Red was that girl. She saved this young man behind the scenes that almost got rekt due to the amount of monsters in the city that time. He was looking at an angel, but her bubbly attitude got to her first so it's more of an angel with a mental issue. But he owed his life to her. And for that he was thankful.

" Curious on who that girl is? Don't be so stupid, it was you."

Red was shocked at the revelation, she did remember saving a guy back in Planeptune, but she never expected it to be him.

" I've wanted to tell you how thankful I am, and how much you mean to me note that we've spent a long time with each other, but hopefully this will do."

You know what happens next, but nope it was not on the lips, just on the forehead. Not yet…

" So let me say it this time. Thank you Red for saving my life and being a good friend to me."

She was blushing bright RED (get it?). So what would Red do in this situation? She fucking grabbed his collar and kissed him on the lips. Deep. A bit erotic, but mostly passionate and honest. A few moments later, Red spoke.

" So this means I have a husbando now. Awesome." And she smiled brightly, still with a faint sense of embarrassment behind her words.

" Shut it Red I love you more than anything else in the world."

" Now stop right there buster, I love you more than you could ever love me!"

And the two continue on their argument for the rest of the night in the quiet café, holding hands, beside each other, loving each other for who they are.

 **We're done! Not as perfect as I planned, but hopefully enough to get your attention. I keep on showing new sides to lcharacters that is probably reasonably true, so I ask you guys, should I do these more often? Or nah? If you liked the story, you know the drill.**

 **-Nepzd**


	4. We, the lost ones (Mini Falcom chapter)

**A/N**

' **Sup. I'm back for another update! So, if you've been following my other story, you know that I've updated a new chapter. And by the way, for some reason I *sarcastic sound* tooooootaaaally don't know, the view :: viewers rate is surprisingly unbalanced. Like people keep rereading the chapter. Hmmmm…. I wonder why….**

 **So enough idle chat, I've set up another unsung hero of the Nep series which is drum roll please *drum drum drum* Mini Falcom! I toooooootally didn't open my copy of Rebirth 3 just to find who to write next. Noooooope. XD**

 **Sorry for the delay btw, been practicing a bit on my guitar. Without more delays, LETS GET IT OOONN!**

 **Disclaimer: Yada yada yada nope. Don't own anything.**

Goddamnit me and this luck of mine. I get on a car, it crashes. I get on a plane, it crashes. I get on a boat, it sinks and I always wind up somewhere else unscathed with a backpack full of survival items. And lucky me I boarded the plane this time. So what happened you say? Crashed in the middle of the fucking jungle. But I guess I am still lucky enough to find a fellow lost individual. A red haired girl who looks a lot stronger than what meets the eye. Just a bit shorter than me though, but at least I have company. *sigh*. Probably from the same plane? But still, it doesn't help that we're freezing cold, it's raining, and we're inside a cave, a small bonfire lit in the middle of the cave in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere in the middle of I don't even know what landmass. *sigh* me and my luck. Small talk might help.

"So, how did you end up in this situation?" I asked casually.

"Me? Well I'm pretty used to this actually. I get shipwrecked all the time, every time I board a boat, it gets hit with a storm, a tornado, a big wave, stuff like that. Doesn't mean I like it. *sigh*" She replied.

"You got that kinda luck too huh? At least you're luck runs out on boats. Me? I ride a vehicle, land air or sea, it crashes, gets into an accident, bumps into a rock and swerves off course, hits an iceberg, stuff like that. I feel like I'm way better off walking at this point."

"Ouch. You have it waaay worse than I do."

"*sigh* Tell me about it"

And so the casual talks went on for hours, topic reaching all the way to Lady Purple Heart's mental state and laziness, but at that point it was already getting dark outside. The girl noticed it and grabbed something from her back pocket. A transparent stick? What's she gonna do with that? Just as I was looking at the thing, she broke it in half, but it didn't separate. Instead it glowed a bright white. Oh wait, that was just a glowstick. I audibly facepalmed myself for not noticing it faster. She then threw it right outside the cave's mouth and grabbed another one and gave it to me.

"The fire won't last very long, so at least bring this along for light."

"Thanks."

I took the stick from her and placed it in my backpack. Huh, maybe I should buy these next time. As I was rummaging through my things, she suddenly sneezed. Take note, sneezed. Insert kawaii as fuck sneeze audio clip. So what would I do in this situation? I took my big heating blanket and handed it to her. She was a bit hesitant on receiving it but as she was about to say something I cut her off first.

"Now I wouldn't just stand around here warm and all when you're freezing? That would be a disrespect to guys everywhere."

She slightly blushed at me as I gave her my softest smile I could muster. It was hard smiling by the way; I never do much smiling. Not in this situation. But it did the job. I was happy just to help out. I took out my small army bayonet and placed it in my left holster. Gotta keep this baby real close. It's the wild out here, and if there's anything that I've learned from all the times I got lost and watched Bear Grylls' survival videos, it's to keep a knife or bayonet close. It's my lifeline. Water ain't a problem here, we got a freshwater pond inside. It's like a hunter's outpost in here. Water, shelter, a good hiding spot. Yep, it was that good. Best part is, no insects and reptiles to fucks me up in the middle of the night.

A few minutes in the blanket and she's already fast asleep. Good for her. Well, looks like it's gonna be another rough sleepless night.

 _Hours later…._

The rain stopped a few hours ago and the moon is shining as bright as it could. My ears picked up an unnatural rustle of bushes outside. My left hand immediately reached for the bayonet. I slowly unsheathe it and prepped it to strike. Waiting for that foreign creature to appear, the glowstick outside suddenly went dim as a red Dogoo stepped/hopped or whatever over it. Phew. Just a Dogoo. Except that it's not. A swarm appeared behind the little bastard and they hopped/stepped or whatever approached the entrance of the cave. Fuck. She's still sleeping. Good. I quickly grabbed my Dogoo lure from my pack and ran outside. As to why I have Dogoo lure, I do not know myself. The Dogoos all followed me to an open field just in viewing distance of the entrance of the cave. At least I can see who goes in and out of that place. I changed stances from resting to defensive stance, again, from video tutorials, and braced for the attacks. It wasn't the first time I've battled against these things. But I know that they can pack a punch if you're not careful. The first Dogoo ran up to me, it jumped/hopped/floated I don't even fucking care anymore attacked me. But these red ones aren't stupid no, they came in sequence, a squad attack of sorts. Two or three attack me at the same time and as I slash one, the others would come in. Nothing I can't handle hopefully.

 _30 minutes later…._

ARE YOU SHITTING ME. HOW MANY OF THESE FUCKERS ARE THERE? Slashing and dashing and dicing and slicing through the endless hordes of these fucking slimes is tiring me out to the point where it actually gets really dangerous. Slashing through these Dogoos in front of me, one of these little fuckers crept up from behind and tackled me, which I shit you not hurt like a bitch. I was knocked down to the ground along with my bayonet. Well, I know well enough where this is going. As the Dogoo reared in to strike, a sword slashed through its body. Yep, I expected as much. It was that girl. And here I am trying to look cool by not waking her up so she can get a good night sleep while I endlessly slash these things to oblivion.

"Geez what in the world were you thinking? I could have helped out you know!" she shouted at me.

I got up and grabbed my bayonet from the ground. Prepped an offensive stance this time, I replied "Naaah. With that drool on your face, I couldn't possibly have wakened you up." I said wearing the smuggest expression I could muster. Which in turn made her blush realizing that I was right on the drool part.

"Uguu…. Just shut up and kill these things already!" She replied. Goddamn that was adorable. All the more reason to slash these fuckers to oblivion.

The last Dogoo disappeared as she slashed into it. The others probably ran away. Well, less work for me. It was still dark out, but if I had to guess it would be around 3 am or something. We headed back to the cave and decided to head on out to look for a way home while we were still awake and active. Packing the last of my stuff, I broke a new glowstick since the last one was already dim. This will I guess, serve as our temporary torch.

"Got everything you need?"

"Yep. Let's go." I replied.

If you expected something dramatic happening here, no it was just the two of us walking through the woods looking for a path or signs of life. 2 hours later, we found a path that says " Lowee - Planeptune "

"Finally found it. *phew*" I said in relief.

"Sure did. So, at this point, where are you headed?" She asked

"Well, I'm going to Lowee coz that's where technically I was going. Until the you know."

"Really? I'm going back to Planeptune. I have some things to attend to."

"So I guess this is where we say goodbye."

"Uh... huh..."

We both fell silent and the atmosphere was a bit awkward. I mean how could it not?

"Well, bye then! I guess..." she cheerily said

"Sure…"

And that we parted ways. As I was walking the path, I heard a running sound towards me. I looked back and it was her. What surprised me tho is that she kissed me on the cheek.

"That was for being sweet." She said

And she softly karate chopped my head right after that.

"That was for not waking me up."

I just chuckled at her. She ran off to the opposite direction. Oh wait, I didn't ask for her name. I shouted to her "Hey! I want to know your name!"

She turned back and replied "Its Falcom! I'm an adventurer!"

I replied "I'm Ren!"

"Well then see you again sometime Ren!"

"You too!"

She waved from a distance as the morning sun shone above the trees. Majestic? Nope. More than words? FUCK YES.

 _A few weeks later…_

I'm on a ship to Leanbox for the annual Game-con there. I am super hyped. The storms won't stop me from getting to that con! Familiar red hair enter my peripherals as I look to the seat right next to me.

"Falcom?"

"Ren? Awesome! You're here too!"

"I thought you hated ships."

"Ships won't stop an adventurer like me!"

And the irony is that as she said that a big wave hit the side of the ship. We looked at each other, and instead of being worried, we kinda expected it and just laughed it off. She held my hand as the next wave hit the ship. Well, the con can wait I guess. I got a date with destiny.

 **Aaaaaaaaaand were done! Not much to say, but I hope you enjoyed that! You know the drill.**

 **-Nepzd**


	5. Futomaki blues (MarvyAQL chapter)

**A/N**

 **What's up guys, Nepzd here. Well, first of all, sorry for the late uploads, we had exams last week and I was busy studying, making reqs, you know student stuff. By the way, I officially decided to make a one-shot for every playable Nep character in the main storyline. Gust and Nisa will get theirs, but I can't exactly figure out their character personality coz I haven't played the PS3 version. Dengekiko and Famitsu will also get their spotlights soon. The main characters, like Nep, Ploots, Noire, Vert, Blanc and their sisters will get some love soon, but after the rest of the characters. The Oracles will also get their share of love, and if you're wondering how it will work out for Histy, let's just say I got that covered. I highly recommend suggesting OCs for pairings on the characters, coz it's a pain in the ass to make a new one. By the way, Blanc, Nep, Big Nep, Histy and Rei are taken already (Yes Rei. Coz she's kawaii as FUCK)**

 **Anyway, for those of you who play the piano, is it hard to self-learn? I'm doing exactly that. It's kinda hard to switch from the electric guitar to the piano coz it's a completely new and undiscovered territory. Well at least I got all the chords and the formulas on making them stuck in my head because of the guitar playing….**

 **This next chapter is a OC request from kaizero06, he asked for one a while back but yeah, school. So here it is m8, Nona x MarvelousAQL, or Marvy for short.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **-  
** _Please read before proceeding to the main story, coz I'm lazy as fuck to write down his description in the story. Here is what he looks like according to kaizero06._

 _Face: purple eyes, dark orange hair, 16-year-old look (but is really 19)  
Clothes: white long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless vest with a red line on it, for pants white cargo pants with a zipper thing above the keen with one talked off (left leg) and one still in (right leg), has a ninja fish net clothes for his left leg, for footwear a one-star band_

 **-  
** Loud clashing can be heard in the deep forests of Planeptune, blade to blade, the steel shouts out to the forest. Occasional silence can be noticed, but there was never a moment of peace. The clashing went on for a while, until a loud grunt of defeat was heard.

"Aaaaaaaaah I lost again!" A male voice said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Nona, there's always tomorrow!" A female voice replied.

Yes, these two were sparring. MarvelousAQL, or Marvy for short, was fighting against Nona, a sort of "student" of Marvy. Nona once heard of an incredibly skilled ninja residing in Planeptune, so he travelled all the way from his secluded home from the PC continent to Planeptune. And after weeks of searching, he somehow managed to bump into her in one of his Guild quests. He immediately asked Marvy to become his mentor, reluctant, but she said yes. A few weeks after that, here they are, training and sparring almost every day.

"I've been sparring against you for weeks now, and I still haven't been able to land a single blow!"

"Well, that's because you're attacks were too erratic and too wild. But they were all in a certain pattern. So I was able to predict every move you made~"

Nona let out a sigh of defeat. Sure he was a ninja himself, but he has never encountered someone as skilled as her. But good thing she was his mentor. If he ever faced against her in one to one combat, he would have been rekt so hard. Marvy put a finger on her chin and started thinking about something. Then an idea popped.

"How about I treat you to a futomaki lunch? I made a bit too much at home, so why not come over and have some~?"

"Well, if you say so…"

"Awesome! Let's go~"

And the two left the forest, with Marvy's house as their new destination. But Nona was internally embarrassed. He never had a girl invite him over to her house for lunch. So is this a sort of date? Naaaaaah that can't be it…. Right? Right? Marvy on the other hand, slightly regretted her decision to invite him over. I mean sure, if taken normally, it's just her inviting a friend over right? But that could mean so many things. Does she like Nona? Sure she does. But romantically? Maybe… She wasn't sure herself. Both of them never experienced love, so this was to be expected. But are things moving too fast for the both of them? Is it really fine to be this far forward in the story? The two stayed quiet on the way home. Marvy was ever so slightly blushing, and as soon as Nona noticed that, he too started blushing slightly. So it definitely means that she is thinking the same thing. A few minutes of walking later, they arrive at Marvy's house.

"We're here." Marvy said. She opens the door, comes in and leaves her shoes outside. "What are you waiting for? Come on in."

"Okay then. Sorry for the intrusion." Nona does the same, leaving his shoes outside, right beside hers.

The house itself was nothing overly special, just a simple one-person house that looks more like a Japanese style apartment rather than an actual house. Oddly enough, it still has room for one more occupant. As promised, Marvy took a few futomakis roll from her fridge, heated it up in the oven, sliced one of it in two and gave one to Nona.

"Thank you for the food~"

"Thank you for the food…"

The two chomp down their serving of futomaki. Nona never had a chance to fully enjoy food made by other people, since he always cooks up his own meals. There is one thing that is crystal clear though, he enjoyed the food. A small smile crept into his face while he was eating his serving, and once Marvy saw that she smiled too.

"Like my futomaki?"

"I love it. *gomp*"

"*giggles* is that so? Want me to make some for you every time we train?"

Nona almost choked on his futomaki roll when she said that. But he considered his options, free food + training every day, or just training… As much as he didn't want to bother her, he couldn't possibly decline such a tempting offer.

"If it's alright with you…"

"Of course it's alright with me! I'll make sure to pack up some rolls before we train."

The days after that, she indeed brought the rolls. After training, they would always sit down in the same patch of grass under a tree that oversaw the whole of Planeptune. It was a lovely experience for the both of them. They enjoyed their company as they enjoyed their food.

 _A few days later…_

*sounds of blades clashing* "Haah!" *hit*

"*pant* I… finally did it… I finally landed a blow!"

"*pant* Wooo good job Nona. That was a well-aimed blow."

"I… can rest now… *lies down*"

"Hey you can't just lie down after training! You'll get even more tired! Come on, let's get to the tree."

"*stands back up* Coming!"

The two moved to the tree, like they always do. Nona lies down to rest, but surprisingly Marvy lies down beside him. He immediately blushes, but Marvy just stayed there.

"Hey Nona, you aren't doing anything major right?" Marvy said.

"Yeah why?"

"So you'll still be my student for a while huh… That's fine too."

"What do you mean?"

Marvy was silent for a while, but then answered, "Wanna go out? As in lovers?"

"W-what?" Nona replied in surprise.

"I'm actually pretty serious here. *giggles* It's fine if you don't want to."

"Marvy… Please would I ever say no to that? Of course I'd go out with you."

"*blushes* W-well… Uhm…"

"What's wrong with you?"

Marvy replied embarrassingly "I never actually thought about what to do after that."

"Well me neither."

Nona held her hand that was right beside her. Marvy blushes at the sudden advancement in the plot, but just stays there.

"I love you MarvelousAQL."

"*giggles* I love you too Nona."

"Wanna get some futomaki?"

"Definetely."

As they stood up, Marvy leaned in and kissed Nona in the cheek. This made him blush, but he wasn't one to be defeated easily. He grabbed her shoulders and kisses her in the lips. Tongue may or may not have entered that one, but one thing was for sure, I just recently added this part in the story coz I forgot about that. After that ordeal, they left for futomaki. I want some...

 **-  
Aaaaaaand we're done. A big thanks to kaizero06 for submitting his OC, and don't worry France Shellby you'll get your turn next chapter.**

 **HOLY SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THE KISS PART. SORRY GUYS. I REUPLOADED THE CHAPTER TO FIX THAT. XD**

 **Also, I'm planning on doing a lemon on every character that I paired up, but for OC submissions you are the one who gets to write how it went down. Just send me through PM or somewhere else, and I'll add that to another one-shot compilation story. You know... for the story... XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, fave, follow, drop a review (please do, I need feedback to know if I'm doing anything wrong) or even PM me if you feel like it. See you in the next chapter!**

 **-Nepzd**


	6. In books we trust (Blanc Chapter)

**A/N**

 **First of all, I need to apologize for the ridiculously long updates. I've been extremely busy with school (unless you'd help me out on writing a research paper on guitarduino) so yeah. So I might start updating every two weeks now. And by the way, we have exams the next week, and the week after that, so I might not be able to write anything on both of my stories if you follow both. Once again, I am very sorry. Hopefully this will at least make it up to you.**

 **By the way, this is an OC submission by France Shellby that the m8 sent over god knows how many weeks ago. Sorry about that France, been extremely busy. Anywaaaay.**

 **Calling to all Megadeth and Metallica lovers reading, is it wrong to love both bands at the same time? XD I love Megadeth's speed and melodic solos, I love Metallica's percussive and aggressive riffs. And Hammet's wah pedal. I just bought one btw. \ (~ o ~) / Gonna buy an RG soon, with an actual whammy bar, coz all I got is an SG, so Hammet, Mustaine, S. Gates, here we go! If you guys are curious what the fuck I'm taking about, it's guitar.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nep.**

 _Please read before proceeding to the main story, coz I'm lazy as fuck to write down his description in the story. Here is what he looks like according to France. Yes, I am going to do every character description like this. So OC submitters, do your best! XD_

 _Full Name: Unknown Instinct_

 _Personality: Tsundere, pervert, noisy and cocky._

 _Wearing: Mostly red jacket and blue jeans._

 _Look: Black spiky hair, red and blue eyes, tanned skin._

I know. I have a weird ass name. Bullying back in my early childhood days, shit parents, I mean, WHO THE FUCK CALLS THEIR CHILD LIKE THIS? But then I'm stuck with this. Good thing I left that damned house. And moved over to this quiet library. Thank god that kind old librarian found me. I was about to die of starvation back then. So here I am now, in her house just about to leave from my regular visit to her. It's kinda dark out now, so I need to close the library for the night. It's been a good 2 or so years when I left that house, and I basically owe everything to her now. Well, no need to dive deeper into my sappy shit. Time to read another one of Blanc's books.

Coming back to the quiet library, I notice her outside the door. Wait, it's already dark out. Was she waiting all this time? She notices me and growls a bit.

"Do you have any idea how long I waited here?"

I gulped. Hard. I saw how crazy Blanc can get, and it still gives me the chills whenever I think back to what happened to me when I pissed her off a bit too much. I guess my perversion has its limits whenever I'm with her.

"Ehm…. I was at the old librarian's house…"

Hoping for a really soft reply, she just sighed. THANK GOD.

"Well, for your information, I just arrived." She said, walking towards me.

"Eh? Why'd you come over here this late?"

She twiddled her fingers a bit, then said: "I just finished writing my latest book. The one that resolves the story…"

My ears perked up the moment she said "resolves". Oh how I waited on how the story ends. I LOVE HER BOOKS SO MUCH. There was even one time that I desperately waited outside the library for hours on end, waiting for her to come back and bring the next book in the library. I don't know why people give it bad reviews though.

"Well, no point in standing here. Let's get inside."

I unlocked the front door and went in along with her. Closing and locking the door again, I cleaned up the place a bit then proceeded over to the small kitchen to grab some tangerines and hot coffee. She loves tangerines, I love coffee. Meh.

"You gonna take a while there?" She called out to me. She was already sitting down in one of the desks, with the two books she always brings every day. One for me, the other one for her. Though the one she always brought for me was her own written books, so more awesomer. I guess. Naah who am I kidding I love her books so much.

I scoot over the seat next to hers, and placed the plate with the tangerines in front of her.

"Thanks."

"Sure no probs."

She has always been this quiet. I want to talk a bit, but as usual she's too focused on reading and eating the tangerines to notice me. What? You expect me to say something a tsundere would say? I-it's not like I want her to notice me… baka… Fuck. I did it.

A few minutes after drinking my coffee, I picked up my book. Looks like she started reading as well. Well, time to find out how it all ends.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Hey Blanc."

"Mhhn."

"What am I gonna expect from this chapter?"

"No spoilers."

"Aaaw."  
…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Hey Blanc."

"Mhhhhhnnn."

"I like this part."

She giggled a bit.

"Me too, I intentionally put it there."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Hey Blanc."

"Don't make me hit you. You're asking too many questions."

"I like your boobs."

And she smacked me hard. No regrets.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

I wasn't extending the story on purpose. Well, maybe. But the point is, hours later I was too engrossed in the book to notice it was getting really late. If I remember correctly, Blanc has two sisters to take care of. Is it really fine to leave the two youngsters alone? I check my wristwatch on my right hand, coz I'm a southpaw, but then I notice a lock of brown hair. Then reality struck me like Blanc's hammers. She fell asleep on my shoulder. Not to mention she was clinging to it. Fuck. This is never going to end well. *sigh* might as well enjoy the moment. NOT! If anybody sees me in this position, I would die! Not from embarrassment, but from her! Not to mention I want to tell her how much I love how it ended! I am literally squirming quietly over here, but thank god she woke up.

"Mhhhnnn…"

"Hey… Hey Blanc… Wake up… Please…"

She rubs her eyes, and looks at me with a slightly confused look.

"Hey, what time is it?" She said in a very sleepy tone.

"It's past 9."

"Well, I guess I should go home then. Oh right, Mina's taking care of Ram and Rom for the night."

She stretched her arms, and looked at me.

"Why are you blushing?"

WAS I? PLEASE GOD DON'T TELL ME.

"Ehm…"

She thought for a bit, then realized something big. Obviously because she grew bright red as well.

"Uhhmm… Ahn… Ehn… Sa…"

Sa? Is she lagging? Did her brain crash? I tapped her in the forehead. Then everything went black.

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Haaaah!"

"Sei!"

*bonk*

Ooow. Well, what a way to wake up. I shouted, and she bonked me in the head. Rubbing the bump, I noticed that I was lying down. And why do I see her clothes sideways? Oh god. Did I finally receive my curtain call? A lap pillow?!

"Don't move so much. I-it's ticklish."

"W-well okay then. Care to explain?"

She looked away for a bit, then said. "I kinda hit you too hard… Sorry."

"Well, no problem in the hitting me, but the lap pillow?"

She blushed a bit. AWESOME.

"*mumble* I wanted to try it out… If it was you…*mumble*"

"Hhmmm…."

"What?"

"Do you like me?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes."

"Hwawawawah?!" I panicked.

"Hey DON'T MOVE SO MUCH!"

And she hit me in the head. A bit hard, but not enough to kill me. Anyway, DID SHE JUST SAY YES? SHE LIKE ME?

"You don't have to make such a big deal of it. I like you okay?" She was blushing all the while.

"Ehm… I really don't know what to say."

"Can't you at least give me a reply? Do you like me as well?"

And here comes the signature, authentic Nepzd style badass reply.

"Nope…. Just kidding. I love you Blanc."

Much wow. Very authentic.

Now it was her turn to blush. She pushed me off her lap, and I managed to not hit the ground with my face. I sit back up in a seat right beside her.

"My heart isn't prepared for this much romance…" She said.

"You think I was?"

"Well…"

We fell silent. What am I supposed to do?

"Well, so does that mean… We're lovers?"

"If you want it…"

"Are you kidding? OF COURSE."

That made me blush. Hard. Then an enlightenment. I remembered how Blanc's book ended. *sigh* YOLO I guess. I smacked my lips against hers. She was obviously surprised, but a few seconds later, she just enjoyed the moment. No regrets.

A few minutes later, we broke the kiss. A saliva trailed off between our lips. I guess the tongue part was a bit too much.

"That was good." I said.

"Are you shitting me?!"

"Eh?" I tilted my head a bit.

She smacked her lips back into mine. So she does have a perverted side as well. Probably from all the books she read. Well, I guess this is fine too. Fuck the time. I got a cute girl as a girlfriend.

 **Aaaaaand we're done. Not like anybody really reads the end part of the story. Anyway, I hope you guys aren't dropping the story any time soon, I really want you guys to read this.**

 **Anyway, I really need to stop using anyway all the time. That's all for today, hope to see you beautiful sons of guns again, next time.**

 **A free tangerine for anybody who got that.**

 **-Nepzd**


	7. Update Chapter IMPORTANT

Before you start reading this part, this is an update chapter. If you don't like reading these, then you can skip this part.

Anyway, what's crackin guys! Welcome to another….

I ain't Lost Pause.

XD

Anyway, I'm here just to thank you guys for the support that you've been giving both of my stories so far. And also list the m8s who submitted their OCs for the story and their respective pairs. Just for a reference in case you want to submit one.

The Submitters:

France Shellby

KoutetsuTheBoyWithHeadphones

LinleyBaruch

Redundantchosen1

UltiAlex -PingLink Production

Draen

The characters already paired to their OCs:

Noire

Ultra-Noire

Ganache

Mina Nishizawa

Linda/Underling

Nepgear

Tekken

MAGES.

My OC Pairs. I aint givin you these characters. :P

Big Nep

Small Nep

Ultra-Blanc

Cave

5pb.

Uni

Histoire

Kei Jinguji

Just to be clear, the last list is OFF LIMITS. Okay? THOSE ARE MINE. GOT THAT? XD

Anyway, hope to see you in the next update and keep watching anime. じゃあね (Ja ne)!

Free sushi candy for those who got the reference.


	8. update

hey guys. before i start, i wanna say sorry for the long delay. if you hear me out at least, let me tell you my situation.

to be put simply, i got run over by a car. been in the hospital for 1 and a half months, been in rehab for the past 2 weeks trying to get back up on my feet again.

bad excuse? maybe. but im pretty serious here. just for the guys who were still waiting for the next chapter for both my stories, youre gonna have to wait for some time january 2017. sorry for that.

anyway, happy holidays and a happy new year. its the least i can do.


End file.
